


Thoughts

by safarikalamari



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Gap Filler, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Glimpses into Salim and the Jinn's time together
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Salim has a question on his mind

“What is your name?”

Salim’s question comes around a bite of food as he and his companion eat at a roadside gas station, leaning against the motorbike. Salim tentatively swallows at the Jinn’s stilted movements and focuses instead on a few stray pebbles on the ground. 

“I go by many,” the Jinn speaks, a bit too casual for Salim’s tastes. “I am an ifrit, children of the west call me a genie…”

“I didn’t mean that,” Salim shakes his head. He sets his food off to the side and clasps his hands in front of him. “What do you wish to be called? By me?”

A small, breathy laugh leaves the Jinn, only causing Salim to quirk an eyebrow. 

“I suppose the name in the taxi will do.”

“Ibrahim?” Salim blurts out with a steel trap memorization of the very name. A blush crosses his face and he clears his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

The Jinn takes one of Salim’s hands, giving it a small squeeze as their fingers easily lock together. “I like it much better when you say it.”

“Then I shall say it often,” Salim smiles, a brightness growing inside as he gazes at the Jinn. 

It’s one of the few times the Jinn doesn’t glance around before he places a small kiss on Salim’s cheek. Salim almost drops their hands to touch the marked spot, but the Jinn pulls him closer and Salim follows. 

How simple a question it was, yet Salim likes to think it means more to the Jinn than he lets on. Salim now has a name for his Jinn, one he’ll hold close for all time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at House on the Rock

Salim had hoped for a better reaction.

After all, he had traveled across the country to find the Jinn. He would’ve rather had anything else than the stinging words thrown at him. 

It wasn’t so complicated, at least not as much as the Jinn made it out to be. A curiosity had sprouted in Salim and he simply saw himself following the call. 

The Jinn leaned against an antiquity, one of the many that occupied House on the Rock, picking at the wood as if it was some cheap furniture in need of repair. 

“Is this it then?” Salim broke the silence with his voice just above a whisper. 

His arms were wrapped around himself, protection from anything that might come his way. As the Jinn stood, unmoving and without emotion, Salim’s lasting patience broke. In a few short strides he was in front of the Jinn, giving himself a moment of hesitation before grabbing the Jinn’s face and bringing them close together. 

The Jinn’s lips were just as Salim remembered, rough with an overlay of desperate understanding. The arms that pulled him close brought a calmness, his furrowed brows relaxing as the Jinn returned the kiss. He knew he could stay like this forever, but Salim broke the embrace, needing to hear the Jinn say something. Anything. 

“You are stubborn.”

Salim didn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, his hands still holding onto the Jinn’s face. With one, he pulled off the sunglasses, falling weak again to the flaming eyes. 

“Would you rather I wasn’t?” Salim couldn’t help prod. 

The Jinn’s first smile of the day appeared, though it was hardly noticeable. Salim felt it all the same and he leaned back in to kiss the Jinn again. 

This was perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jinn would never tire of this.

He had many lovers in the past, but Salim was so much more. How gentle he was, yet a fierce determination to be reckoned with. He certainly wasn’t one to stand out in the crowd, but the Jinn could only see him as someone special. Unique.

The sun was just rising, painting Salim in a golden light. 

He was on his side, one hand under the pillow as he continued to sleep, his breaths deep and steady. The Jinn wanted to reach out, but watching Salim was perfection in itself. He didn’t want to break the scene so soon. 

The Jinn wondered if he looked this calm when sleeping. He knew he slept deeply, but getting a good night’s rest was out of the question, most of the time. For once, in the upper floors of a funeral home no less, the Jinn had drifted off, the comfort of Salim keeping his worries at bay. 

Focusing back on Salim, the Jinn could resist no longer and reached out, tracing the back of his hand down Salim’s face. Salim stirred, but his eyes did not open as the Jinn cupped his cheek. Shifting closer, the Jinn placed a small kiss on Salim’s forehead. 

He would move mountains for this man. All his past acclaim, the times where he was generously rewarded were dust in comparison to the love that Salim brought into his life. 

A small sigh reached his ears and the Jinn glanced down, his heart thumping as Salim stared at him with a devotion like no other. 

The two pulled each other close, a kiss shared before Salim nestled into the Jinn. A newfound tiredness crept up on the Jinn as he wrapped an arm around Salim and he let his mind wander to the sound, feeling, of Salim.

**Author's Note:**

> Constantly ongoing, inconsistent updates, here we go


End file.
